


La vie dans le bon sens

by malurette



Series: L'armée c't' une grande famille [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Chess Metaphors, Cynophobia, Drabble Collection, Drinking, Friendship, Gen, Profanity, brilliant but lazy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & ficlets pour Heymans Breda. La vie faut savoir la prendre du bon côté !<br/>1ère vignette : Tranquille pépère. 2ème: Des tas de possibilités ! 3ème: Comment expliquer... 4ème : Fêter la quille ! 5ème : Le point de vue du pion. 6ème : Politesse et proximité. <br/>7ème : Cynophobie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Une vie tranquille

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [De raison et d'émotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/372902) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [Des ronds de fumée](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370151) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philosophie de vie d'après le sous-lieutenant Heymans Breda."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une vie de méduse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage :** Heymans Breda  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 1#25, « une vie de méduse » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Il y en a pour proférer que dans l’armée, il y a deux types de gars : ceux qui jouent les suce-boules pour des promotions, et ceux qui se laissent vivre.  
Ceux qui rament pour monter dans la hiérarchie disent des autres que ce sont des glandus.

Heymans Breda s’en fiche. Il est bien là où il est, à flotter entre deux eaux, à laisser la vie couler comme elle vient. Pourquoi voudrait-il bouger de place, changer de niveau, changer d’horizon ?  
Le petit groupe de collègues qui gravite avec lui, lui convient. La vie qu’il mène est très bien. Suffit de se laisser porter par le courant et d’en profiter. Calmement, tranquillement. Sans zèle excessif. Meuh non, ça n’est pas de l’apathie : c’est juste du bon sens.

La paie est bonne, pas trop d’emmerdes ni de responsabilités. Alors que demander de plus ?


	2. La possibilité de zéro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le début de l'infini !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un zéro, c’est vite dépassé  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt tendance manga  
>  **Personnages :** Heymans Breda, Jean Havoc, et des supérieurs non nommés  
>  **Genre :** humour/pseudo-intello  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 1#44, « la possibilité de zéro » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Continuité :** du temps de l’Académie militaire, pas spoilant  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 270

« Vous êtes des nuls, des moins que rien, beugle le sergent instructeur. Vous avez encore tout à apprendre. Z’êtes censés devenir des surhommes, l’élite de l’armée, ben y’a encore du boulot, bande de zéros congénitaux ! »

Bien sûr, pestent les recrues intérieurement, tout le monde n’a pas la chance de pouvoir se payer un brevet d’officier ou se faire pistonner pour monter en grade illico-presto. Le commun des mortels doit partir de rien et s’élever à la seule force de son mérite personnel.

Chacun s’imagine capable de se hisser dans la hiérarchie, avec plus ou moins d’efforts. Pas pour ressembler à leur instructeur, ça non ! pour le dépasser, pour en remontrer aux officiers qui pour l’instant, ne voient en eux que des pions. Parmi le contingent fraîchement arrivé, certains sauront se faire reconnaître des supérieurs.  
Un tout petit coup de pouce les fera passer du stade de chair à canon à celui de soldat méritant, et de là, les possibilités sont infinies.

C’est ce qu’explique Heymans à son voisin : c’est pas du pipeau, c’est des maths ; pour l’instant ils ne sont peut-être que des zéros, des numéros noyés dans la masse, mais dès qu’on leur reconnaîtra une valeur, qu’ils seront des individus, l’avenir s’ouvrira devant eux. Un ‘zéro’, on n’en fait rien, mais un ‘un’, c’est le début de l’infini !

Hélas, l’adjudant les entend, et même si intérieurement il est d’accord, pour lui une infinité de ces soldats resteront des zéros à vie. Et pour faire bonne mesure, il laisse le sergent-chef imposer cent pompes à ces deux pseudo-intellos, pour leur apprendre à faire les malins.


	3. Des surfaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'interface entre sa pensée et le monde extérieur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Éloge des surfaces  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage :** Heymans Breda  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 1#46, « éloge des surfaces » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 115

Surfaces planes des bureaux débarrassées à la va-vite pour y improviser une partie de cartes, ou soigneusement vidées pour y étaler des plans et y prévoir une stratégie, surfaces quadrillées où se croisent les pions des échecs, traditionnels ou importés de l’Est... Il aime ces espaces en deux dimensions où les raisonnements abstraits prennent forme et deviennent soudain logiques pour les autres.

Car quand il dit _Tout est là_ en se tapotant le front, ils ne comprennent pas ; quand il tente d’expliquer par des mots, qui sait ce qu’ils imaginent ? Trop d’entre eux ont besoin d’explications tangibles.  
Alors ces plans de travail deviennent l’interface entre sa pensée et le monde extérieur.


	4. avec Havoc - La fin du service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Et quand ils disent une fête 'à tout casser'..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une quille à tout casser  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Jean Havoc et Heymans Breda  
>  **Genre :** have fun!  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** "wreaking havoc" (1/2)  
> d’après une suggestion de Lilai qui aurait bien vu Riza dedans mais je n’ai pas réussi à faire correspondre le prompt  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 120

Ça a été le gros souk, leur dernier jour à l’Académie, pour fêter la quille pour les uns ou la promotion pour les autres. Ils ont lancé une fête à tout casser.

C’était une idée de branque. Ça a plu à la plupart de leurs camarades, mais pas aux instructeurs, ça non.

S’ils tiennent tête ensuite avec assez de culot aux chefs venus rétablir l’ordre... devant les bons ils peuvent espérer s’en tirer sans blâme voire avec admiration pour leur inventivité et pour leur ténacité : de telles fortes têtes feront plus tard de bons leaders. Devant les mauvais en revanche... prouver que leur manière d’obéir aux ordres laisse quelque peu à désirer ! Bah non, ils ne s’en soucient même pas.


	5. Le point de vue du pion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breda envoyé sur le front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le point de vue du pion  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnage :** Heymans Breda  
>  **Genre :** de gen à drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ils se regardent, pour se haïr d’abord, pour se pardonner ensuite, pour s’aimer enfin, parce que l’un sans l’autre, ils ne sont rien. »  
> d’après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ils ne sont rien d’autre que des pions sur un échiquier. Les Grands de l’Armée jouent avec eux comme s’ils n’étaient pas humains. Des données froides, des numéros. Et en avoir conscience ne les sauvera pas, ils n’ont pas assez de latitude pour passer entre les cases.

Qui est le plus à plaindre, ceux qui savent mais restent impuissants, ou les innocents qui ignorent complètement pourquoi on les envoie à l’abattoir ?

\- Si on s’en sort tous vivants, marmonne Breda, je jure d’abandonner tous les jeux de plateau pour me remettre aux cartes et tant pis pour le niveau intellectuel !


	6. Degrés de politesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foin d'hypocrisie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Degrés de politesse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Dis de suite que je suis gros ! »  
> d’après So_Yuyu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o7-13 décembre ‘11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Je suis grossier ? moi ? s’insurgea Breda. Non monsieur, non monsieur. J’admets être débraillé et pas forcément toujours obséquieux, mais déjà je n’insulte pas le monde. Je peux même être très raffiné quand je veux.

\- Et c’est que tu ne le veux pas souvent ? railla Havoc.

\- C’est que je ne suis pas souvent en présence de gens qui le méritent.

\- C’est une insulte, ça, justement ?

\- Non, un simple constat.

\- Et ceux qui le « méritent » ?

\- Des gens que tu n’aurais pas envie de fréquenter. Sérieusement. Toi mon vieux tu es mon pote ; avec toi je suis _familier_ et c’est une marque d’estime.


	7. Cynophobie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le lieutenant Breda a la trouille des chiens, une trouille maladive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Cynophobia  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage :** Heymans Breda vs les chiens  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Pourquoi s’amouracher de Gilder, un type  aussi stupide? »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre ’12   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Aussi stupide que ça paraisse, oui, Heymans Breda a une peur panique des chiens.

Non, il n’y a pas de raison particulière. Il pourrait vous énumérer tout ce qui rend un chien dangereux pour l’homme, même celui qui semble si bien dressé. Les maladies qu’il transmet. Les trucs dégueulasses dans son comportement. Les échecs de dressage. Mais ça serait en faire trop.  
Non, il n’a jamais été mordu. Il n’a jamais été témoin direct d’une morsure non plus.

Les phobies comme ça ça ne s’expliquent pas. Et ça ne se soigne pas non plus, alors qu’on arrête d’essayer de l’habituer !


End file.
